<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>春刀鬼 by ocragon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29498946">春刀鬼</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocragon/pseuds/ocragon'>ocragon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:14:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29498946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocragon/pseuds/ocragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>失明+长批阿光，现pa，一句话抹布光暗示</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ardbert/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>春刀鬼</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>光在书中看过这么一句话：回顾前尘，尽是可耻的过往。看的时候，他还没有回顾前尘的本钱，等到再想起这话时，他正跨过自身年轮新增的那条线，前脚迈过去，后脚就出了事，别人三十而立，他三十撞鬼。往回拨三十年，他刚从娘胎里掉出来，看到的第一眼不是他娘，而是家里人不知道从哪找来的算卦先生正冲他指指点点，说他八字太轻，克爹又克妈，于是他不负众望，二十五岁那年一场车祸让他彻底变成了孤零零一根草棍。他在医院躺着，眼睛蒙着绷带，有护士在他旁边嘀嘀咕咕，一会儿说他太惨，一会儿发现他醒了，又叫他节哀。光挺了几天，整个人一直晕晕乎乎，安全气囊撞了他脑袋，顺便把他的视网膜也撞下来大半。光的眼睛苟延残喘了五年，支撑着他出院办完了后事，跟肇事人和保险公司打完了官司，终于在他三十岁这天完全瞎了。起床的时候，他眼前一片漆黑，在脸上胡乱摸了半天，逐渐意识到他是在字面诠释抓瞎这个词到底是何含义，只得颤颤巍巍爬下来，把五年前就买好的导盲杖找出来，彻底放弃了对生活的最后一丝幻想。<br/>
五年前他半瞎的时候，世界在他眼里模糊成一片朦胧的光，所有东西都泡在里面，看不真切，医生说他的眼睛还有微弱的感光性，倘若连这个都没了，那就是彻底看不见了。他从医院回家，就感觉自己仿佛在云雾中穿行，他眼眶中掬着最后一丝余烬般的视力，只能照亮他往前走一步的距离。他不知道自己还能再走几步，但只要他还能走，他就会继续走下去。光觉得有些事物叫他看不清反而是一种仁慈，因此刚出事那几天他对自己的残废部位坦坦荡荡。后来他发现，不是每个人都能和他一样坦荡，视觉的衰弱助长了他用耳朵捕捉闲言碎语的能力，他在书架间穿行时，偶尔能听到有人说他那双瞎了的眼睛太瘆人，像是死人。自此之后，他就给自己配了一副深色鼻眼镜，再加上搪瓷茶缸，活像是已经半截身子入了土。他本就感应光线感应得十分勉强，戴上眼镜之后更是和瞎了没什么本质区别，因此当他瞎了的那天终于降临时，他也不能算是猝不及防。<br/>
光家有一把刀，名春，不知道是从他祖上多少代一路传下来，从光有模糊的记忆开始，这刀就一直摆在他家里的某个角落里。后来光认识的人都死得差不多了，这刀还健在，有时书店里的客人问起，光就会摸索着拔刀出鞘，跟客人说，这刀开刃了，不是大阪城里卖的那种玩具。街坊四邻都知道光的书店里有一把开了刃的刀，虽不知其主人几斤几两，但沉甸甸的冷兵器终究还是有几分杀伤力，也就给光免去了店里有梁上君子造访的麻烦。但其实在这年头卖纸质书跟卖情怀没什么两样，早年间光刚接手书店时还兼职杂志社供稿，光本身也没多少文人情怀，只不过是自己被这份工作相中了，他就努力去做，后来眼睛不行了，失掉了这一部分重要来源，他的日子愈发揭不开锅。有时关店后，他把春刀翻出来，端端正正摆在榻榻米上，以手指代替眼睛巡视乌漆的刀鞘，再将刀拔出一寸，用指腹贴上冰凉的刀面。他不知道这刀年头有多久，到底有多少人握过，是否杀过人，“春”这个名字是否为其本名，但现在这世界上知道这刀来历的可能只剩他一个。光自嘲说这刀和他命一样硬，所以没法被他克死，说着说着，竟生出几分惺惺相惜之意。然后他收刀回鞘，把刀重新摆回架子上，这时月光倾泻而下，他眼睛还没完全瞎，能隐约辨别出春刀浸在月光里，比起一把刀，更像是一柄木桨。<br/>
三十岁那年，光发现春刀上附着一个鬼。此事其实早有征兆：光在穷困潦倒之时，曾生出过把这刀卖掉的念头，他把刀拿出来反复擦拭，心生迟疑，看着窗外的紫阳花怔愣片刻，回过神后，刀便会不翼而飞，然后出现在光的枕头下面，晚上睡觉时硌得他后脑勺生疼。从那以后，光便笃信这刀通灵。他对鬼神一向心存敬畏，并非他自己迷信，而是他隐约记得自己小时候确实经历过一些蹊跷事物，例如天花板上垂下的发丝，垃圾桶中的咯吱怪响，以及黑猫从他面前横穿，眼瞳凭空映出一只女人的手。这些奇异事件在他10岁后就戛然而止，因此时隔多年再次撞鬼，他还有些觉得怀念，就好像有人递给了他一颗童年时常吃的玻璃纸包裹的糖。这鬼相比他少时遇到的那些货色显得正常许多，至少乍一看与人没什么区别，但首先他能“看到”这件事本身就十分离谱。在他彻底瞎掉的当天晚上，光起夜上厕所，忽然意识到屋里还有人，“看”这个词并非准确，更像是在他手心里书写词句，让他自行在脑中拼凑出画面，总之在这种玄妙感觉中，他在茫茫一片白里察觉到了有个男人坐在他支在架子上的刀上。他穿着一身松垮黑色和服，翘着一条腿，脚尖挑着木屐有一搭没一搭地转着，他屁股底下的刀却纹丝不动。那鬼起初托着腮看着月亮发呆，棕色的发丝在月色下像是匍匐的野草，后来他转过头望向光，脸上随即露出惊愕神情，月光穿透他的双眼如同风从琉璃瓦片中穿过。光扶着门框，后知后觉地反应过来，好像自己反倒把鬼吓到了。<br/>
光在上厕所时笃定那鬼仍在隔着门打量他，这件事却没怎么让他感到冒犯，等他开门出来，那鬼换了个姿势，脚下木屐的齿卡着刀柄，他就借着这点微妙力道蹲在刀上。不过光也并不清楚鬼是否需要借力，至少对方在他面前除了突然出现消失之外一直循规蹈矩。那鬼注视着他，却一言不发，似是在斟酌言语。光摸索着走到茶几前，伸手够茶壶想给自己倒点水，摸了两把都摸了个空。往右一寸，那鬼突然开口，光的指背终于撞上了壶嘴。<br/>
“原来你彻底看不见了，怪不得......”<br/>
光专心听他说话，茶杯里的茶倒得溢出来还毫不知情，等他端起茶杯时被烫得一哆嗦，茶杯当啷一声掉在桌子上，滚出好远，对方的后半截话也没听清。光坐在那发了一会儿愣，然后对鬼说，能帮帮我把杯子捡起来吗？鬼说，杯子摔碎了，并且我没法碰到杯子，我只能碰到那把刀。他说着仿佛为了验证自己般从刀上起身，轻飘飘地落在他身侧。光猜想他大概是想表演一下穿过物体，因为他知道对方伸出一只手，做了一个挥的动作，仿佛扬起一摊雪。但光什么也看不到，他对那鬼的感受如同水银一样在他神经末梢上流动，那种森冷寒意从眉心刺入脑干，顺着脊髓游走到指尖。他握着一只冰冷的，毫无生气的手，五年前他在太平间也握住过一模一样的手，从床单下探出，骨头碎在肌理之下，他的指腹碾过那些手指，一如轮胎从上面碾过。他突然觉得头痛欲裂，忍不住用另一只手撑住两侧的太阳穴，虎口擦过眼睛，蹭到了一点温热的液体。在耳鸣鼓噪中他似乎听到对方拔高声音冲他喊道，你眼睛流血了。光想象着自己的样子，脸色惨白，双眼无神，瞳孔散在一片糜烂的蓝里，眼角还在淌血，可能比起对方来说，自己更像是一只鬼。他感觉对方用双手捧起他的脸，这感觉活像是快要溺毙时还被落水鬼抓住了脚踝，人类对于死亡本能的恐惧让他控制不住往后躲，对方立刻放开手，貌似还举在了两侧做了个投降的姿势，光不太清楚，血糊住了他的眼睛，他不是很确定自己是不是用这双瞎了的眼睛感知对方的。<br/>
鬼告诉光说，他正是因为瞎了两只眼才获得了超越普通人的视野，不过有些小孩也能看到，鬼又说，他之前很长一段时间除了这把刀以外什么也碰不到，不知怎的今天就能碰到光的身体。光说，这不是挺好的，我除了你以外也什么都看不到了。鬼抿了抿嘴唇，把头转开一点避开光的正脸，嘀咕着说，那可不一定，孤魂野鬼可是多得很。但是光能看出来他在高兴。光说他眼睛流血是受伤之后的后遗症，这话半真半假，对方也没有揭穿，只是在他身边盘腿坐下，如同很不习惯日本人的跪坐姿势。光问，我该怎么称呼你？鬼说，你想怎么叫我，就怎么叫吧。光说，什么都可以？叫你“阿尔博特”可以吗？那鬼明显一惊，他表情生动的时候，当真与活人无异。他问，为什么起这种名字？光说，因为你长得不太像日本人，而且我总感觉，你是被关在这把刀里的。阿尔博特没说话，光便只能听到茶水顺着桌沿一滴一滴流到榻榻米上。<br/>
我说，阿尔博特低声开口，你眼睛里还有血，你自己不擦擦吗？光后知后觉地抬起手，却落在了阿尔博特的脸上。他用手拢过阿尔博特的短发，对方的发丝蹭得他指缝发痒，然后他抚摸眉骨，眼窝，鼻梁，嘴唇，用手一点点丈量出对方的五官。光说，我想看你看得更清楚一些，瞎子也没什么别的办法了。说完他俯身向前，用手掌覆住阿尔博特的双眼，然后落下一吻。阿尔博特的睫毛在他的掌下微微颤抖，如同雏鸟的喙搔着他的手心。那种老照片般的似曾相识感卷土重来，阿尔博特就是被锁在相框里的人，面容被涂抹，温度被剥离，徒留一个意识的影子逐渐被孤独磨去爪牙。阿尔博特用拇指揩去他眼中的血污时，光体会到厚重岁月斑驳的寒意，正如霉菌一样逐渐啃噬他的生理组织，从他刚刚死去的眼睛开始。刚刚死去。还未死去。他的眼睛尚存知觉，被对方的手指挤压出一片紫色的幻影，在记忆长河中不断闪回。阿尔博特蹲下来与他视线平齐，周围开满了紫阳花，沉甸甸地垂着头，有的甚至耷拉在了对方的身上。他抻着胳膊，把花从阿尔博特身上拨开，那些花晃动起来，簌簌地抖落了细长的花瓣，有一些落到了对方的脖领子里，还有一片落在他鼻头上，颤颤巍巍地悬着。光听见自己在笑，阿尔博特看着他，带着一股装出来的闷闷不乐，眼睛里却闪着明快的光。他撅着嘴把花瓣吹落，然后折下一枝花递给光。那时他还能折下一枝花。光觉得挎在阿尔博特腰间那柄黑沉沉的刀也应该漂亮一点，硬是把那团花别在了刀柄镂空的花纹里。再往后的事情他实在记不清楚，他只记得那朵花是紫色的，所有的花都是紫色的，以及他在回家的路上跌破了腿。伤口后来结了紫红的痂，揭掉以后留下了深褐色的瘢痕，现在正横在他的膝盖上。<br/>
他回过神时，只觉夜色砭骨，难以忍受，旧伤泛起一阵阵麻痒，让他发出一声闷哼。阿尔博特的手指从他的病眼上撤去，又覆在他的膝头，中指勾住他膝弯的筋，拇指沿着逐渐从心脏深处奔涌出的骚乱情愫一路向前滑行。当他其余四感狂热起来时，他那只能察觉到非人之物的怪异视觉又黯淡下来，重新为他放下了四周的纱帘。阿尔博特从帘外探进一只手，触碰他的伤痕，光是此举就足以将沉寂许久的渴望从他体内拖拽出来。如果欲望拥有实体，它此时已然于他的膝上睁眼，然后俯首躬身等待着爱人进一步的垂青。他在渴求的同时恐惧，在失控的同时缄默，因为他知道残缺的可怖如同寄生藤从他的眼眶爬出，缠满全身，自根部开始使他逐渐崩离。阿尔博特不会认为他的瞎眼丑陋，也不会对他施与怜悯，光对这点心知肚明，并且他不需要对此表示感激，但他依然感到恐惧，只因恐惧与爱相伴而生，正如祸兮福依。光在仰躺在榻榻米上时坦白道，关心是一种写入他本能的待人接物方式。阿尔博特说，关心并非来者不拒，他声音冷淡，却并无苛责之意。光说，是的，我这个人向来都是礼尚往来，我憎恨恶意，也只是憎恨其本身，若是迁怒，也是迁怒于我的无能为力。说罢他卷起衣服下摆，向阿尔博特袒露出因为目盲落下的累累伤痕：摔倒，磕碰，尝试自理时从案板上落下的尖刀，穿过马路时剐过他半边身子的汽车，还有一群觉得强奸一个瞎子很有意思的人。光说，都只有一次，我很长记性，不然很难活到现在。他露出微笑时，感觉恐惧如同一张大网缓慢收紧，将他吊在空中。他对阿尔博特说，这些是我的全部了。<br/>
关于春刀是否能永久将对方的灵魂维系在世间这点，阿尔博特本人也并不知情，但他的确在逐渐消散，这个过程可能终止在明天，也可能终止在一百年后。阿尔博特说，他不知道自己还能再挺过几个一百年，一个一百年对于鬼来说也已经足够漫长。光觉得，阿尔博特实在是太像人了，比起变成鬼，他更像是被封装在了一个玻璃罐里，被迫开始漫长的旁观。阿尔博特的吻从光膝盖的旧伤开始，一点点焊接起他身上的裂纹。光在他冰冷的亲吻下蜷缩起脚趾，然后他感觉阿尔博特起身，一瞬间的失落感让他徒然睁大双眼，接着他的脚趾被含住，有舌尖侵入趾缝间的嫩肉，牙齿再坏心眼地轻轻一咬。这种感觉堪比将脚趾浸入早春的湖，踏破消融的冰，趾缝里撞入滑溜溜的鱼苗。光颤抖起来，呜咽里夹杂着哭腔，压顶的绝望在此刻被浸染成了一片小小的紫色花瓣，轻飘飘地落在他的肩头，被阿尔博特漫不经心地吹开。<br/>
光脱下衣裳时趴在地上，做出介于祷告与忏悔间的姿势，等待着被爱意枭首。阿尔博特的鼻梁悬在他凸起的脊梁上，犹如一勾残月吊着沙漠里半埋的白骨，然后再带来酷烈刺骨的风。他会被掀翻在地，滚满一身沙，当他重新恢复仰躺姿势时，那些粗粝的沙便从他的肋骨向小腹缓慢进发，爬过沟壑与丛林，爱抚他，折磨他，让他的脚跟一下又一下地打在阿尔博特的腰窝。阿尔博特说要吻遍他身体的每一个角落，然后他就真的这么做了，连他的腿根与阴部都没有放过。阿尔博特的嘴唇贴上光大腿内侧时，后者被冻得牙关打战，他什么也看不到，只能感觉到柔软的唇瓣在表皮滑行，然后换成了又凉又湿的舌头逗弄他下肢与躯干相连的那块薄薄皮肤。光尖叫出声，阿尔博特反而得寸进尺，用舌尖划过阴部中间闭合的肉缝，留下一道濡湿的水迹，然后顶开簇拥在一起的阴唇舔舐他的阴蒂。光在这般冰冷的煽动下反而感到情欲正在腹腔深处滋生，他想起某些夜晚里，他在被窝里跪坐着用手指分开自己直到浑身无力，结束时指尖勾连着黏腻的体液与叹息，但空虚依然深埋体内，如同奄奄一息的火种，在此刻死灰复燃。<br/>
“别———”<br/>
光的惊呼被他自己的呻吟打断。阿尔博特扶着他的肩膀一下子操进去大半，阴茎撞入穴心的快感燃起大火，让光忍不住顶起胯去迎合对方。阿尔博特干他的每一下动作都又快又狠，像是执意在光体内劈凿出自己的痕迹，他没有呼吸，没有体温，在光汗如雨下时依然如玉石般坚韧寒凉。光感觉对方在啃他的乳头，牙齿叼起软肉打转，舌头挤进褶皱，刮搔深藏其中的小孔。光的指甲顺着对方肩头蜿蜒而下，他期待着一道红肿，甚至一个破皮流血的伤口，然而只是徒劳。这不公平。他哑着嗓子嘟囔，声音委屈，他自己都不知道自己在说什么胡话了。他听见阿尔博特嗤笑一声，故意整根拔出来再一顶到底，同时在他锁骨上留下一个带着撕咬的吻。光紧紧攀住对方的背，他想起那幅名画，公爵夫人赤身裸体骑马穿越整座城池，他此时也是不着一缕，骑着夜晚的沙丘，在荒凉的黑里缓缓起伏。他又一次感到眼角湿润，有液体沿着颧骨滑落，他终于想起了自己没说完的那句话。一瞬间他如遭电击，挣扎着支撑起上身，侧过来的时候连带着阿尔博特的性器在他的阴道里转了九十度，让他一口气没上来差点晕在中途，那不知是血是泪的东西流得更凶了。<br/>
“你干吗？！”阿尔博特的声音里透着怒意。<br/>
“别从正面......”<br/>
“有人说过你的眼睛，是吗？都说什么了？”<br/>
光沉默了片刻。“说像是......死人。”<br/>
“那现在也是一个死人在操你，赶紧给我转回来。”<br/>
光无言以对，只得任凭阿尔博特粗暴地把他扳回先前的姿势，鸡巴在体内搅动着他的敏感点，把他从腰以下整个打散。光的阴部被阴茎撑得吃力地张着，仿佛黑白春宫图上唯一一笔艳，淫靡得要滴出水来。他也确实在流水，阿尔博特在抽插间带出软烂的肉和拉着丝的黏，那些东西紧紧吸着对方的老二，在重新操进去的时候物归原主，顺带顶出一声光的浪叫。阿尔博特的龟头猛撞他子宫口的时候，光甚至觉得自己的腹部都微微隆起。他的手哆嗦得厉害，似是灵魂都在这般疯狂的鞭笞下被缓缓蒸腾出窍，附着在体表，他抬起手，去抚摸自己的肚子，然后被烫到一样猛地弹开。阿尔博特扣住他的手，按在光的耳边，用吻拂去他脸上的泪痕，他嘴角淌下的唾液。在他掐着光的腰射精的时候，他的另一只手依然握着光的手，他们额头相抵，眼睫拥抱交缠，光张着嘴，却发不出任何声音。阿尔博特近在咫尺，他能看到他，他又不能看到他，他收紧了手指，任凭自己被雪崩一样的极乐吞没，下沉再下沉，降落到另一个梦境。</p><p>光睁开眼。阿尔博特站在他面前，神色寂寥，双手揣在宽大的袖子里。暮蔼低垂，轻柔地从他的眉间流过。<br/>
晚上好。光对他说，他也只是点点头，然后看向了旁边。光跟着他的视线看去，却一无所获。他听到飞鸟在他们头顶振翅，还有风吹过低矮的花，扬起无数紫色花瓣。光忽然意识到他们就站在他家的庭院里，一切都与二十年前一样，除了光已经能与对方个头平齐，除了花瓣从阿尔博特的发间毫无阻碍地穿过，径直飘向远方。<br/>
光走向卵石堆砌成的小路边，弯腰摸索着折下一枝花。他站起来，走到阿尔博特面前，并小心不被绊倒。他细细地整理阿尔博特的和服，抚平褶皱，然后把花别在对方的衣襟里。那花掉到了地上，他蹲下来捡起，再一次别在对方衣襟上。他尝试了一次，两次，三次，四次，第五次的时候阿尔博特终于开口：<br/>
“别弄了，没用的。”<br/>
光蹲在地上，把头埋在臂弯里，咬紧了牙关。他庆幸自己失去了视力，看不到那朵花被污泥弄脏，也看不到阿尔博特的表情，因为当他抬起头时，他明显感觉到自己的五官因为痛苦而扭曲。他再次起身，捏着花，然后牵起阿尔博特的手，与对方掌心相贴，指尖轻轻触碰在一起。紫阳花夹在他（们）的手指中，总算是颤颤巍巍地立住了。<br/>
“这样就好了。”<br/>
光感觉有什么东西飘落在自己手背上，很轻，像是雨，像是泥巴，更像是一片花瓣，从纷扰琐碎的时光中穿越而来，从生到死，从昂然走向衰亡①。他站在原地，静候夜晚的呢喃逐渐远去，黎明的胚芽冻结在山的影子里，然后待折下的花风干枯萎的那一刻，握紧一只消逝的手。<br/>
全文完</p><p>①川端康成《雪国》</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>